One Big Family
by LtColonelScott
Summary: This story goes AU from Camp Creepy. Strauss wasn't drinking but she is keeping a secret. Another team members secrets are revealed which could change the team forever.
1. Into the lions den

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS (UNFORTUNATELY).**

_This is my first Criminal minds fic. Started writing this whilst on holiday at a friends house in the north of scotland. I have more chapters written so if I get a good response i'll put more up. Hope you like it._

_AN - My own characters are Strauss's kids and some others who will show up soon.  
_

* * *

CHAPTER 1 - office.

It was a stand off. Nobody wanted to be the first one to break especially not Erin.

As she sat behind her desk waiting for them to make their move she kept praying that David would walk in to save her as she couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to stop at the store on the way home for a pregnancy test and spend the rest of the evening in her husbands arms. But, a ass, Aaron Hotchner and his bodyguard stood in her way.

Her opinion of him and his team had changed quite drastically in the last 5 years, although that could be because her husband of now 7 years was a member of said team. It didn't stop her from thinking that his team were sometimes out of control but they got the job done without pissing off the locals too much and came home safe, most of the time.

7 YEARS! She still can't believe that she's married to David Rossi and that they have a wonderful life together or that the team still didn't know. For a bunch of profilers how pride themselves on being able to read people they could be quite blind when it came to the other members of their team.

FBI fraternisation rules would appear to be broken if people knew that he was married to his bosses boss but love must be blind as she didn't care as long as he came home to her after each case. Their mutual friend and boss, Director Eric Shephard, didn't mind as he was a guest at their wedding and knew the circumstances of their courtship and subsequent wedding.

Just as she was about to reminisce about their wedding day Aaron Hotchner spoke.

"Ma'am, Agent Morgan has brought it to my attention about certain problems that he believes might have impaired your judgement on our last case. I know you have only been back from a leave of absence for a few months but I have managed to pull some favours with the Director and he has agreed to give you another leave of absence for 6 months starting immediately. Agent Morgan has also organised a facility to help you in your recovery and will escort you to your house to get some belongings and take you straight there."

Once he had finished speaking she just sat there. She couldn't believe that Agent Morgan had taken it this far and that her friend and boss had believed that she had such a problem. Fair enough she had been acting out of sorts lately and seemed to be snapping at people at lot more but she now suspected why and it wasn't because she was drinking on the job.

As she rose from her desk to deliver the verbal tongue lashing that was building within her, her office door opened and her husband walked in without looking up from his phone.

"You almost ready to go now. I've done all my paperwork so I now have the weekend free."  
"Oh, erm. What's going on guys? I thought you had both gone home already?" he said as he finally realised that they weren't alone.

"Can you give us a few minutes Dave?" Aaron asked whilst turning to face his friend.

As Dave looked around the room he realised something was going on. Morgan and Hotch both had their games faces on which he couldn't read, but as he looked towards his wife he could see the tell-tale signs of her about to break. Whatever was going on was not good and he made the decision there and then he was not leaving her without her telling him to go. Even then he was debating whether he could actually leave her or not, luckily it didn't come to that.

"He can stay." was all Erin could get out before she sat back down in her seat and put her head in her hands.

"Are you sure you want him to know why we are here? I would think the less people that knew about your situation the better. Especially Rossi, Ma'am." was the curt reply and first words from Morgan since he entered her office.

As she looked up into David's confused eyes she knew she wouldn't be able to do this without his support. She silently pleaded with him to come to her and without question he walked round her desk and knelt beside her.

"Tell me what Erin? What on earth is going on here?" he could feel himself beginning to get angry as he didn't have to know what was going on to realise that his friends were unknowingly ganging up on his wife, but he had to be Agent Rossi not the devoted husband.

"They think I am an alcoholic David due to my rash actions during the latest case and that I supposedly smelled of alcohol the last day we were there." came the quiet reply from his wife before she put her head back into her hands so the others wouldn't see her cry. Damn hormones was all Erin could think.

"Why on earth would you think she is an alcoholic Hotch?" asked David.

"Morgan approached me after their interview with the Colonel with some concerns about Agent Strauss's rash behaviour during the interview. He also mentioned that she smelled of alcohol and couldn't give him a straight answer as to why he could smell the alcohol."

David realised what was going on and couldn't see any other way to help his wife than to tell his friends the truth about their situation.

"Well I can explain why. The night before that interview we received some very good news and decided to go to the bar for a drink to celebrate. When we were there some idiot spilt his drink over Erin and we had words then left. She didn't have another jacket so we washed it out as best we could but obviously it didn't work. We only had one glass of champagne each then went to bed." said Rossi, hoping they wouldn't ask anything about what they were celebrating.

Hotch seemed to be thinking it over but Rossi could see that Morgan was still skeptical and they were going to have to tell him more.

Rossi leaned down next to Erin and whispered "Sweetheart, I think we are going to have to tell them about us as I don't see any other way to explain your absence and these ridiculous accusations of you being a drunk. I will only tell them if you agree though."

As Erin thought it through she realised that David was right and gently nodded her head.

"Can you tell them, as I don't think I will be able to without crying. I can't seem to control my emotions as well as I used to." mumbled Erin.

Seeing that his wife was a bit fragile at the moment David decided to try and guide Hotch and Morgan over to the corner of Erin's office, so she could have some privacy to regain control. He filed a mental note to ask her later if something else was going on as he had noticed her being a bit strange over the last couple of weeks but put that down to her nerves over Anna's pregnancy.

"Are you going to give us some straight answers as to what is going on or not Rossi, as my friend can only hold her place in the programme till the end of the day." said Morgan.

"You can phone your friend right now and tell him to give it to someone else as she does not have a problem with alcohol." snapped Rossi.

"And how is it that you know so much about what's going with her Rossi? You two can't even stand to be in the same room as each other let alone sharing a drink with each other at a bar. What is it you are hiding from us?" demanded Morgan.

"Now Morgan calm down. I don't know what's going on either but we need to give him a chance to explain." said Hotch trying to defuse the animosity growing between Rossi and Morgan.

"Fine but I am not phoning my friend unless there is a damn good explanation to what's going on."

"There is but you might not believe me." said Rossi.

"I'm not sure where to start but you want the truth so here goes." said Rossi as he took a seat on the couch. Both men joining on the opposite one.

"Before I came back to the Bureau I met a wonderful woman who agreed to become the 4th Mrs Rossi. I've know her for a long time and we were together casually before I met Carolyn (Rossi's first wife) and she met her husband. When we met again I couldn't believe that her stupid husband had left her for a younger woman but his loss was my gain. We started having regular dinners together and within a year we were married and have been so for 7 years now."

"That's a great story man but you have never once told us you were married again and I still don't see how this effects her. It's not like you married Chief Strauss..." Snapped Morgan.

"Well actually, I did. She decided it would give away our relationship to change her last name to Rossi so she is just Mrs Erin Rossi at home and before you start the director knows about us, as he was at our wedding, and he still said it was okay for me to come back. At first she wasn't very happy that I agreed to come back but after some sweet talking by the director and myself she finally gave in but set some ground rules. One being we treat each other the way we do so as not to raise suspicion as to our relationship as some people would think our relationship might have been going on longer than it has and could harm Erin's career." explained Rossi.

Rossi could see that things were starting to click in Hotch's head about his strange behaviour near Erin and how he never joined in any of the chief bashing that happened amongst the team. He was always the one to change the conversation. Morgan on the other had looked as if he had just shot Clooney (his dog).

"You can't be serious man. Your trying to tell us that the woman who has been the bane of our teams existence since forever is actually your wife! You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm afraid not Agent Morgan. I am married to David here." spoke Erin from beside David.

"Fine. Say we believe that you two are actually married. You still haven't explained what happened during our last case." said Morgan as he sat down on the couch again.

Hotch was still sitting in the same spot kicking himself mentally for not seeing the changes in both of them when he came back to work for the Bureau. He realised now that what he thought were sneak tactics from the Section Chief during the George Foyet saga was actually Erin trying to protect and help her husbands best friend.

"As David told you already, the night before the interview we went out to celebrate as our first grand child, Philip Ryan Mathews, was born that day. I had received the phone call earlier to let us know that Anna, my oldest, had gone into labour back home. My absence from work 6 months ago was due to the death of my ex-husband. He had taken Anna and Tom, my youngest, out for lunch and were involved in a car crash on the way home. He died in the crash and Tom was... Tom was..."

"It's alright sweetheart. I'll finish explaining" comforted Rossi.

Both men were surprised to see not only the Ice Queen Section Chief cry but also to see Rossi be so tender to her.

"Tom had a head injury and was in a medically induced coma for a week to help with the swelling in his brain. He is fine now, thank god, and luckily Anna only had some cuts and bruises. That's actually when we found out she was pregnant. Anna and her husband were over the moon but she found it difficult to come to terms with it after the sudden death of her father." explained Rossi.

As Rossi continued the story Erin got up and went back to her desk as she couldn't be sure if she could hear it again after having to live through it so recently. She sat back down at her desk with a drink of water and thought about how it could be possible that at the age of 48 she could be pregnant again.

"Stop it. You can't be sure yet. You could just be going through early menopause you silly old fool. " She told herself. "You need a pregnancy test to be sure. "

She decided that once they had managed to explain that she was definitely NOT an alcoholic that they would break their rule of driving home separately and she could pick up a test on the way home. There was no way she could concentrate enough to drive home tonight. She'd tell David she needed to pick up some pain killers for the massive headache this mess was causing and get the test then.

As Erin sat thinking about how her life would be changing now, either by becoming a grandmother with early menopause (hot flushes -great) or by becoming a mother for the fourth time. David had continued on with the story of the recent events in theirs lives.

"After the accident Erin decided the kids needed her more that she needed to work so she took time off to help them grieve over their fathers passing and also to help with Anna's pregnancy. After the accident the doctors classed Anna's pregnancy as high risk, she was then diagnosed with pre-eclampsia in her 32nd week. She was put on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy and if Erin wasn't at work she was round at her daughters doing the housework or taking care of her daughter. We have basically been living there for the last 2 and a half months." explained David.

As he finished his story he noticed the far away look on his wife's face and decided that anymore questions could be answered tomorrow.

"Listen guys. I am going to go home with my wife and give you both some time to digest what we have told you tonight. We would appreciate it if you would keep our relationship private as we don't want people to know about us as it could hurt Erin's career and it could also affect the team. I suggest you both come round tomorrow after lunch to my house and we can answer any questions you want to know." suggested David as he went to his wife's side.

"Come on sweetheart. I'm taking you home. I don't think you should be driving tonight."

"Oh, sure. Let me pack up my files and we can leave." answered Erin absentmindedly.

Once they had left Hotch and Morgan were still sitting there like statues trying to understand everything the couple had told them.

"I think I actually believe them man. I have never seen him act so caring of anyone who wasn't on our team." said Morgan

"The only time I have seen him act like that was when he was married to Carolyn. He never acted like that with his other wives. He must really care about her." mused Hotch as he stood to leave the office.

"I don't know about you but I am going to go home, see my son and then try and figure out how I could have missed seeing their relationship. I am going to go round there tomorrow and I suggest you do too. We don't need anymore animosity on the team after just getting Prentiss back." suggested Hotch as he made to leave the office.

"I'm still not sure she's telling the whole truth but from what Rossi explained this evening I understand how I could have misread the situation. I think I will go over as well tomorrow and don't worry Hotch. I won't even tell Garcia about any of this until we know what is definitely going on between them and they give the okay to do so. The last thing our team needs is more false rumours flying around this place." said Morgan as both men left the Section Chiefs office.

* * *

_Please R&R _

_Thanks hope you liked the story._


	2. Home

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.**

_Thanks for the great feedback. Hope you enjoy this one as well. Have more chapters coming._**  
**

_AN - All non Criminal Minds characters are my own.  
_

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - home.

As David drove home, Erin could only think about the test she had hidden in her purse.

"What would David think? Would he want to be a father at his age." So many more questions were flying around in her head that she didn't realise that they had arrived home already.

"Are you alright sweetheart? Don't worry about Hotch and Morgan baby. They will come around eventually and they won't tell anyone about us until we gave them they okay."

"Humm... What? Sorry, I wasn't thinking about that. Shall we go inside?" came his wife's distracted reply.

As Erin made her way up to their house David wondered what else could have his wife so preoccupied. Maybe it was the new baby in the family, as he knew Erin felt strange about being a grandmother so young.

Little did David know how close he was to what was actually going on in his wife's head.

"Sweetheart? Where are you? I'm going to make a quick something to eat, do you want anything?" asked David from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm not really hungry just now. I think I'll just go for a bath and then bed."

"Okay. Looks like its just you and me Mudgie." replied David as he bent down to stroke the faithful dog.

"Two minutes must be up now." Thought Erin as she paced their en suite bathroom. As she checked her watch for the umpteenth time she realised that the time had come to find out. As she reached for the test, she froze.

"I can't do this. I can't believe this is happening to me. So many things could go wrong with a pregnancy at my age. The risks to the child as well - I need David for this." she finally decided.

"David? Could you come up here please. I ... I need you to..." was all Erin could get out before she turned and curled up on their bed.

As David entered their bedroom and saw her curled up on their bed he knew something was going on with his wife. He gently climbed onto the bed behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Dave whispered to his wife.

"Have you noticed that for the last two weeks I haven't been able to eat any breakfast without being ill and that my emotions seem to be all over the place lately." questioned Erin.

As David tried to figure out where his wife was going with this, he knew if he gave the wrong answer it could end very badly.

"Well, to be honest I had been a bit worried about you but I thought it was due to you worrying over Anna and the baby. Is there something else I should know, baby."

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'm not sure if I'm going through early menopause or if I could be pregnant. It's not like we use any birth control anymore but with my age I thought it would be impossible."

As she let the possibilities of their situation sink in. She turned over so that they were facing each other. She wanted to be able to see David's reaction. Unfortunately his face was blank, almost like he was in shock. Erin decided to just get everything out in the open.

"On the way home tonight, when we stopped at the pharmacy, I didn't get pain killers. I bought a pregnancy test. Ive already taken it but I couldn't look at it without you there with me as we would be in this together... Hopefully."

As David lay there looking at Erin, he could only think about his missed chance with his son by his first wife. Not many people knew that the playboy, David Rossi, had had a child or that he died during childbirth which was one of the reasons his marriage fell apart.

"Am I too old to do this? Would the child survive this time? How would Erin cope with being pregnant at her age? Would I be a good father?" we're some of the questions going through Dave's head.

When he noticed the increasingly scared look on Erin's face he knew he had to say something good to prove he really did want this child, if there was one.

"Sweetheart, I can not tell you how happy I would be if you were pregnant. I have always dreamed of being a father, you know that. It doesn't matter to me about our ages but I know you worry which is why I think we should have a look at that test first." suggested David.

As they both rose to sit on the bed Erin suggested "Why don't you go look at the test and tell me what it says. I'm not sure whether or not I can look. I kind of want it to be positive though."

When David looked to his wife he knew that she had made up her mind that she would have this child and realised there was no way he could not be part of his child's life.

"Honey, I want you to know that no matter what the test says I will always be beside you and that I will never leave you as long as I live. Even god is going to have a hard time taking me from you when my time comes."

As David turned into the bathroom Erin could only nod as she felt relieved that David would be by her side no matter what. She still couldn't believe how much she loved him and all that they had been through together.

"Sweetheart, do you want me to tell you or shall we look at the test together?" asked David as he sat down beside Erin with the test facing down.

"We should look together, as we are in this together." suggested Erin.

"Okay" was all David said before he flipped the test over. Just rip it off like a band aid, no point in hanging about.

As they both starred at the test, David's face broke out into a massive grin.

"Oh my god. This is amazing baby. I can't believe we are going to be parents." said David as he turned to embrace his amazing wife. He couldn't believe that, not only had she put up with him for the past 7 years, she was also going to give him the only thing he felt he would never get. A family.

"So, your okay with this?" asked Erin. She still wasn't sure if he wouldn't run. I mean who wants to become a father at his age. He probably thought he had put that part of his life behind him after James had died and his three failed marriages.

"I couldn't be happier sweetheart. I have always wanted to have a child but Carolyn couldn't bare it after James died and my other ex-wives only married me for my money. Neither of them wanted kids. I am so happy about this news, but how do you feel about it?"

"To be honest. I'm scared but happy. I am happy that I can give you the child you want but at the same time I'm quite scared as I am not as young as I used to be and a number of things could go wrong."

"You can't think like that sweetheart. We have to pray that everything will be okay and the baby and you will make it through this." soothed David as he rubbed his wife's arm to give her some comfort.

"I suggest that we both go to bed now and we can phone the doctors in the morning for an appointment. Hopefully they can squeeze us in so that we have some good news to think about whilst Hotch and Morgan are here in the afternoon." said Dave as he rose to start getting changed whilst leaning over to give his wife a kiss.

"I wonder if they could tell us how far along I am?" mused Erin as she started to get ready for bed.

"I don't know sweetheart. Why don't we try and go to sleep and pray that we could see our baby in the morning." suggested David as he climbed into bed behind his wife.

"Okay darling. I love you and I am so relieved that you are okay with this." said Erin as she spooned up against David.

"Good night sweetheart" David replied as he kissed her on her head. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

_Please R&R_

_Hope you liked this chapter. Should have the next one up tomorrow.  
_


	3. The next afternoon

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.**

_AN - All non Criminal Minds characters are my own._

* * *

CHAPTER 3 - The next afternoon

As Hotch pulled into Dave's driveway he noticed that Morgan had just arrived ahead of him.

"Afternoon Hotch. I did some thinking last night and realised that I do believe what Dave told us yesterday. I am also going to apologize for the rash actions that I took about Strauss's behaviour during the last case. I understand now how I could of read the situation wrong." sighed Morgan. He really didn't want to apologies but it was the right thing to do to help keep his friendship with Dave.

"Afternoon Morgan. I'm going to apologies as well for going behind Strauss's back to the Director without going to her first. I realised the only way we can all work together is if we trust each other and I feel I might have broken that with my actions. We had only just got to a workable relationship, even after everything that happened with Foyet. I only hope my actions against her don't hurt the team as a result." said Hotch as both men made their way up to Dave's front door.

As the doorbell rang David left Erin looking at the ultrasound they had received that morning. After they phoned the doctor he told them to come straight in, as with Erin's age there was a high risk to the pregnancy. He wanted to run some tests ASAP just to make sure everything was okay. They had left the doctors with the photographic proof that they were indeed pregnant and that Erin was further along than any of them thought. They couldn't believe it when the doctor explained that Erin was already passed the first trimester and well into her 4th month.

"Hi guys. Come on in. Erin's through in the den with Mudgie. Go on through." said Dave as he answered the front door. He had a massive grin on his face and nothing was going to dampen his mood today.

As the three men made their way to the den Erin stood to greet them. Not surprisingly she had a matching grin to David's which confused the other two men but neither wanted to pry into their lives more than they already had.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. Please. Have a seat." said Erin. Again both men were at a loss as to what they were missing as she had actually sounded truely pleased to see them.

"Thank you, Ma'am." said both of them as they took the sofa across from the couple.

After a couple of minutes of silence David realised he was going to have to start the ball rolling.

"So... Do you two have any more questions that you feel we haven't answered to explain why Erin is definitely not a drunk?"

"Actually." started Morgan "I would like to apologies for my actions regarding this situation as I should never have gone behind your back Ma'am."

"It's alright Agent Morgan. Now that I have had time to think about things as well, I realised that I never fully answered any of your questions about my behaviour that day, which probably gave you more questions." laughed Erin.

Hotch decided that Strauss seemed to be in a forgiving mood and would try his apology as well.

"Ma'am. I would also like to apologies for going behind your back to the Director instead of coming straight to you. I know since Hayley died, and even before that, you have been there for our team without us knowing and I would hate that our rash actions could cause any problems between us all."

"Again, Agent Hotchner, I am willing to put all this mess behind us and move on. David and I spoke with the Director this morning on the way back from the doctors and he understands how things got out of hand between us all. He decided no further action would be taken and that we should just forget about it."

"I hope we did not add to your stress Ma'am. If we were the cause of such a visit to the doctor then again I feel I must apologies for adding to an already stressful time in your life." replied Hotch. He hoped that everything was alright between the couple and that Erin's health didn't cause her to leave the Bureau. He would never admit it out loud, but she was the easiest Chief to get on with and didn't try to interfere in the running of his team too much like others had.

Although Erin didn't feel it necessary to share their news with the two agents in front of her, she realised that the two men were part of David's family and he had probably wanted to tell them as soon as they found out. Turning to look at husband she decided that she couldn't deny David this and so leaned in to whisper her okay for him to tell them.

Dave looked to his wife in shock. He couldn't believe she was okay with him telling his team mates before they had a chance to tell the kids.

"Are you sure you are okay with telling them?" questioned Dave. She must be in a really good mood then he thought.

"I have always known that your team mates were your family David and this news should be shared with family."

"Okay, I'll tell them. Do you want to go phone the kids and ask if they want to come for lunch tomorrow? As I know Tom still hasn't met his new nephew." suggested David. He was pleased that he could tell his team mates but didn't want Erin to be in the same room in case their reaction upset her. Finding out that your friend is married to your boss is one thing, but finding out that they are now expecting a child together is totally different.

Understanding dawned on Erin on what her husband was trying to do. "Sure sweetheart. I'll let Tom know that you will be giving him a rematch on that racing game you both love, as I am still not convinced you didn't cheat." replied Erin as she made her way to the kitchen.

Both men were now really confused as to what was going on. Both had expected the couple to be more upset with their actions the previous day but yet they seemed eager to put it behind them as if they had bigger things to worry about.

"Alright. Now that she's gone, what's going on? I honestly didn't think either of you would forgive us both so quickly. Especially me as I had gone to the Director with my concerns." asked a very puzzled Hotch.

"To be honest nothing is going to spoil my good mood just now, because when we were at the doctors we got the best news possible. Turns out that for the last few weeks Erin hasn't been feeling well, so I managed to convince her to go to the doctors this morning. We suspected last night what he would confirm but to be sure we went anyway." as David let them think over what he'd told them so far, he could see that Morgan had no clue as to what he was hinting at but Hotch seemed to be almost smiling as understanding dawned apon him.

"Come on Rossi. You gonna tell us what's going on or not because I have no clue what your talking about? Are you trying to tell us that Strauss is ill? If so, why are you so happy about it?" questioned Morgan.

"She is ill but at the same time, she's not. What she has will only last another 5 and a half months and then it becomes something else entirely." answered Rossi. He was having too much fun making Morgan confused to just tell them outright.

"I think I know what your talking about Dave and if so then I am really happy for the both of you. To make things up to both of you, I would be glad to help either of you anyway I can." said Hotch as he rose to shake Dave's hand.

"Thank you Hotch. It means a lot to me that you are happy for the both of us." said Dave as he pulled him into a man hug.

"Is anyone going to fill me in here? As I still don't understand how your wife being ill is such a happy thing." asked a very puzzled Morgan.

What all three men didn't realise was that Erin had re-entered the room and she had decided to put Morgan out of his misery.

"It's not the fact the I am ill Agent Morgan. It's the fact that in 5 and a half months a baby makes morning sickness and swollen ankles worth it." said Erin from the doorway.

As Morgan finally understood what Dave had been trying to tell him, he shot up from the couch and made a very good impression of a goldfish. As everybody else waited for him to start speaking again, Hotch walked over to Erin and proceeded to hug her.

"Ma'am. I would like to congratulate the both of you on this wonderful news. I'm sure everything will go smoothly during your pregnancy but if there is anything me or any of my team can do to help you or Dave, please just let us know. You and this baby are now both part of our family and we will do anything to protect our family. Isn't that right Morgan?"

"Erm... Yes man. Absolutely. I mean congratulations to both of you and if there is anything I can do to help make up for my past actions please don't hesitate to ask."

As Erin thought about their offer to help them, she realised that they still had four other members of the team to tell about their news. "

Actually gentlemen. Now that I think about it. We could use your help in telling the rest of the team about this. I mean it's a lot to take in that not only has your team mate been secretly married for 7 years but he's married to your bosses boss and they are expecting a baby in December." mused Erin.

As everyone pondered what would be the best way to tell the team, Rossi decided that the truth would be the best way forward.

"How about we call a team meeting first thing Monday morning and we tell them then? That way if they have any questions, which they will, we can answer them together as I'm not sure how much longer Morgan can keep this from Garcia anyway." suggested Rossi.

"I think your right David. You shouldn't have to lie to your friends anymore and the sooner they except this the better. Remember the doctor wants me to keep an eye on my blood pressure, so I will go in early and speak to Eric. Once he understands the situation I'm sure he will be able to give me more leeway with my working hours for appointments and such things."

"Well if that's settled then I think we will leave you two to enjoy your weekend. We will see you on Monday Dave." said Hotch as he and Morgan made their way to the door.

"Here Ma'am. I would like you to have this." said Morgan as they reached the front door. "These are my work and private numbers. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to call. Your family now and Dave would kill me if we didn't help look after you."

"Thank you very much Agent Morgan and its Erin when we're not in the office." replied Erin as she took the card he was offering.

"Then it's Derek, Erin. Have a nice weekend you two and I'll see you both on Monday. Oh... Erin. If you think Dave's cheating at GTA4, it's probably because Reid showed him how to input the cheats before each game." whispered Morgan as he turned and left their home.

"Really... I can't believe you David Rossi. I will certainly not be letting you do that any more." said Erin as she turned to face her husband.

"I thought it would be character building for him if he realised just because I'm older than him, it doesn't mean that I'm going to be a push over." replied David as he put on his best smile hoping that his wife would forgive him.

"I promise I will not use anymore of the cheats that Reid showed me. Okay?"

"Fine. Let's go inside and look at some baby things online, as I already have a few ideas about what we will need." suggested Erin as she headed to their shared office.

"Oh brother. It's gonna be a long 5 months." was all Dave could think as he followed he wife inside.

* * *

_Hope everone likes the direction this story is taking. Have more still to come._


	4. The Director

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.**

_AN - All non Criminal Minds characters are my own._

_Sorry I haven't updated sooner but had to deal with a major plumbing emergency. Hope you enjoy. _

_All typo's are my own fault, so thank you to shannon for picking up my mistake.  
_

* * *

CHAPTER 4 - the director

As Erin made her way past her assistant, Sara Murphy, she gave her a genuine smile and headed straight into her office.

"Good morning ma'am. There is nothing urgent this morning apart from Director Shephard asked to see you in his office as soon as you got in."

"Thank you Sara. Please let Agent Rossi know where I am as I am planning on meeting with A team this morning."

"Of course ma'am. Shall I inform the Director that you are on your way?"

"Certainly. I'm just going to put these files in their trays and I will be on my way." replied Erin as she took off her coat.

Once Erin had put her bag down and sorted the files she gathered her wits and decided to just get this over with.

On the way up to the Director's office she couldn't help but think about how amazing her weekend had been. Finding out about the baby had only just been the start. They had both decided to tell the kids once they had all arrived and their reactions could not have been better. All the kids, especially Lizzy (Anna's twin sister), were really happy for both of them. Although they were all worried about their mother, they all agreed to help if needed and with Lizzy being a doctor at the local hospital, she agreed to keep a regular eye on her mothers health.

The Director's secretary stood as Erin approached and opened the door for her to go straight in.

"Morning ma'am." was all she said as Erin made her way into the big corner office.

"Ah. Good morning Erin." said the Director as he stood and came to greet Erin.

"Good morning Eric. I was planning on coming to see you this morning anyway. I think there are a few things we need to discuss."

"Oh. I hope everything has been sorted out now. I still can't believe things got so out of hand." said the Director as they both sat down on the couch.

"Yes. Well all that has been sorted now but it did bring some health issues to light."

"Oh, I thought you and David both passed you physicals. They were only a couple of months ago. I hope we didn't miss something that could have been caught earlier?" replied the Director with a concerned look on his face.

He knew he wasn't allowed to favour any of his employees but he had been impressed with both David and Erin's performances for years. The buzz was starting to circulate that the Assistant Director was retiring and he knew that Erin was a shoe in for the position. Erin still had her sights set on his job and his goal was for her to take over after him anyway.

"No. David is fine. It's me I came to talk to you about." began Erin. She still wasn't sure how to tell him but decided to just tell him straight.

"Over the past couple of weeks I have been feeling a bit more run down than normal and have been having an awful time trying not to rip someone's head off for no reason, mainly David's." started Erin. As she was about to continue the Directors phone buzzed signalling that his secretary needed his attention.

"Sorry about this Erin. Give me two minutes while I deal with this." said the Director as he made his way to his desk.

"Yes? I thought I asked not to be disturbed?"

"Sorry Sir. Agent Rossi is here and says that he should be present as well. Shall I tell him no Sir?" asked the secretary. She did not need the Director annoyed with her this early on a Monday morning.

"No. Send him in." replied the Director as he made his way back over to the couch.

"Good morning Eric. Sweetheart." said David as he entered the room and sat down beside Erin.

"Good morning David. Erin was just informing me of some recent health issues I should be aware of."

"Ah. I thought I could make it up here in time to see your reaction to our news. It would have been hilarious." said Dave as he turned to face his wife.

"You still might. I haven't told him yet as we were rudely interrupted." said Erin as she sent David a playful glare.

With a smile on his face David held up his hands to surrender to his wife. "Don't let me stop you then."

As Erin turned back to face their friend and boss she decided to be blunt about it.

"We're pregnant." she said as she sat back and watched Eric's shocked face.

"Pardon?"

"Well actually I'm pregnant, obviously."

"Pardon?"

"I don't think he's getting it sweetheart. Show him the picture." said David. He loved that they had been able to see and hear the baby so quickly.

"I'm four and a half months pregnant, see." said Erin as she removed the ultrasound picture from her pocket and passed it to Eric.

"Oh my god... Wow. I mean congratulations to both of you. I didn't realise you were trying. I thought with your ages that you had put that part of your lives behind you and were just preparing to be the doting grandparents." replied Eric as he stared at the picture in his hands.

"So did we but we couldn't be happier." said David as he put his arm round Erin and pulled her closer.

"I admit is was a bit of a shock but we have the support of our family and we can't wait to welcome this child into the world." said Erin as she beamed at Eric and gave David a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well I would like to say congratulations again but this could have come at a better time." said Eric as he handed the picture back. He was happy for the couple but with the Assistant Director planning on retiring in two months he was worried about how Erin would cope with the added stress the position would cause.

Both Erin and David's smiles faded at this. They thought that their friend would be happy for them even if it was very unexpected.

"Don't get me wrong, as your friend I am very happy for you but as your boss this might affect your career Erin." clarified Eric. He would support his friends anyway he could as he knew this pregnancy was dangerous not only for the baby but Erin as well.

"I know having a baby at this time in our lives would be difficult but I don't see how it could affect my career so much." said Erin. With all the worrying about Anna and her pregnancy she hadn't heard any of the rumours about the Assistant Director retiring.

"I thought you would have heard before now. Michael has decided to retire which leaves his job open. The word is that you are first choice to replace him." said Eric as tried to read Erin's reaction to the news.

"Wow. I hadn't heard. Wait... I'm in the running to succeed him?" questioned Erin. She had always been determined to make it to the top but she felt that because of some of the BAU's past indiscretions it would mean she would always just be a Section Chief. She had come to except this as it meant she could do her bit to keep David safe, even if it was from behind a desk.

"Yes. You are more than in the running Erin. That was actually why I wanted to speak with you this morning. I was planning on asking you if you wanted the job. I don't want an answer right now, by the end of next week is fine but I want you to really think it through, both of you. This job will be very stressful sometimes and if you do accept I will do everything I can to keep the stress to a minimum." said Eric.

After a few moments of silence David realised it was now after 9. He hoped the team hadn't been waiting long.

"I think we have a lot to talk about sweetheart but we are supposed to be meeting the team just now. I can tell Hotch to leave till tomorrow if you want?" suggested David. He didn't want Erin to stress out about all these changes to their lives at once.

"No. We should tell them while you are all here as you could be called out at any moment." replied Erin. There was so much to think about now. Could she become the Assistant Director and not put her baby's life at risk?

"Don't worry. I knew you two would need to talk this through so A team is grounded for the next week. I sent a memo out this morning saying that you all needed a break." said Eric. He knew A team had had a few really tough cases lately and they deserved a break for all the horrors they had to see.

"Thank you Eric. I think we should go see the team then now sweetheart. Best to get this over with." replied David as he stood and offered Erin his hand.

As the couple thanked Eric and left his office, both were too engrossed in their own worlds to realise that they were still holding hands once they had reached the elevators.

"Don't worry sweetheart." said David as he pulled Erin in for a quick hug in the elevator. "Everything will work out."

"I hope so David." replied Erin.

As the elevator dinged the couple broke apart and headed straight to the conference room. They noticed that the team were already sitting waiting for them. Erin only hoped that the team would be semi accepting of the bomb they were about to drop on them. She knew she wasn't their favourite person but hopefully David would be able to convince them that there was another side to her that a group of profilers had missed.

* * *

_Cheers for reading. Reviews welcome._


	5. The Team

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.**

_AN - All non Criminal Minds characters are my own._

_I still can't beleive the lack of Strauss/Rossi stories especially after the first 4 minutes of the season finale. I had to keep replaying it as i couldn't beleive my eyes. Can't wait for season 8 to start. :)_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always welcome.  
_

* * *

CHAPTER 5 - The team

"Hey boss man. I didn't realise we had a case." said Penelope Garcia as she entered the conference room. Everyone except Rossi was there. Hotch had asked everyone to be here for 9, so she just assumed they had a new case.

"We don't. David asked me to call this meeting but he has been held up in a meeting with Strauss and the Director." replied Hotch from his usual spot beside Prentiss.

"I wonder what he's done now to piss off Strauss. I think she has it in for him the amount of times she's pulled him into her office." remarked JJ.

"You have no idea how close you are." muttered Morgan.

"What did you say hot stuff?" asked Garcia. She had heard what he said but couldn't make any sense of it.

"Nothing. Just mumbling about how boring my weekend was." came the quick reply from Morgan whilst receiving a warning glare from Hotch to be quiet as he had heard his comment as well.

"I thought you might have some good gossip Morgan as you bailed on our night out on Friday." commented Prentiss.

"I know. Even Reid showed up which was weird but brilliant. I mean don't get me wrong Spence, I love you like a brother, but some of those dance moves should be illegal." said JJ trying to bring some light to their conversation.

"How can you say that. The running man and the robot are classics." replied Reid.

"I agree that they are but not when you are dancing to Flo Rida in a club." said JJ which caused the rest of the team to laugh at the mental picture that created.

As the laughter died down a cough was heard from the doorway. When the team looked round their laughter died instantly as Strauss stood in the doorway beside Rossi.

A round of "Good morning Ma'am" and "Morning Rossi" greeted the couple as they made their way to the head of the conference table. Once at the head of the table Erin whispered into David's ear that he should take the lead as they were his family.

"Morning everyone. First of all I would like you all to know that I didn't keep what I am about to tell a secret because I didn't trust you. I did it because we thought it best." started David.

"What do you mean Rossi. You're not leaving us are you?" asked Prentiss. She had thought of Rossi like a father as he was always there to turn to when she needed to talk something out especially after Mathew had died.

"No. I'm not leaving again." began Rossi. As he thought about where to begin he took the seat next to Erin and gave a comforting squeeze to her shoulder which did not go unmissed by the team.

"As you all know I have been divorced three times..."

"And are never going to marry again. We know." cut in JJ wishing he would get to the point. The less time she had to be in the same room as Erin Strauss the better.

"Wrong actually." replied David while glaring in JJ's direction for butting in.

"What do you mean wrong? You never told us you were going to marry again?" asked Reid. Ever since Emily had come back he had found it hard to trust Hotch, JJ and Rossi since they had kept Emily's fake death a secret.

"I never told you because I am already married." replied David.

"Since when?" "Who are you married to?" "Why didnt you tell us?" and many more questions were fired at David by the rest of the team.

"Enough!" came the booming voice of Erin Strauss as she stood from her seat. She couldn't handle all their questions being fired at David when they were in this together.

"Me." was all Erin said before sitting back down.

"I really don't understand now. Me what ma'am?" asked Reid.

"He's married to me." said Erin as she watched the team try and digest the bomb they had just dropped on them.

"Seriously? You have got to be kidding me on Rossi? You can't be married to her. She's... She's a complete back stabbing bitch." said Emily as she was the first to come round from the shock.

Erin visible recoiled from the comment which had David springing to her defence.

"No she is not." shouted Dave as he stood toe to toe with Emily. "She may have her faults but she is my wife who I have loved and been married to for 7 years now. Do not forget she is also your boss, so show some respect for her."

"Respect has to be earned Rossi. Not forced upon or black mailed into." snapped Emily. She still had issues with Erin since she had tried to blackmail her into spying on her team.

"There are circumstances behind Erin's actions that if you knew you would understand why she did what she did." replied Rossi. Erin had told him why she had tried to convince Emily to spy for her and just because he understood why she had to do it didn't mean he liked playing political games. That, was Erin's job.

"Oh really. Like what? She must have a really good excuse as to why she tried to blackmail me into spying on the team and why she tried to have Hotch transferred at the same time." snapped Emily. She couldn't believe that he was taking her side and not the teams.

As Dave was about to reply Erin put her hand on his arm to pull him back into his seat. "I'll explain this David. They might not believe me but I have to try and make them understand why."

"You are right Agent Prentiss. I did try to do those things but I did it to try and save your team." began Erin.

"Yeh right. Why on earth would you care about our team?" replied Emily. She was watching her every move trying to figure out if this was going to be the truth or some version that would make her seem like their saviour.

"I care because your team is the best." replied Erin. She knew that she had to be completely honest about everything now, as a room full of profilers could tell if she was lying.

"If we are to really believe that, then why do you pick at everything we do?" asked Reid. He had always thought that there was more going on that the team didn't know about.

"I have to show my bosses that your team is the best at what you do and worth keeping. Just because I believe in your team doesn't mean that others do. The present Asistant Director for one has always thought profiling was a waste of time and can't understand why your team needs so many people on it. Luckily the Director has always been supportive of you but he can't be shown to have favourites so I have to try and fight for you." replied Erin.

Most of the team had never known how much of a political game it was to keep the BAU alive. Only herself, David and Hotch knew how difficult it was to make people understand how important the team was. Their funding depending upon support from high offices.

"That may be the case but it still doesnt explain the blackmail and trying to get rid of Hotch." questioned JJ. She had been relatively quiet up until then as she was trying to decide how best to approach the situation. There was still some underlying problems within the team since her and Emily had returned and she didn't want to be shunned for wanting to believe that there was another side to the Chief that their friend loved.

"At that time there was a strong chance that your team was going to be split up completely. I needed to find a way to prove that your team worked best because of everybody who was in it. I thought that if I tried to get rid of Agents Hotchner and Prentiss it would show that your team could only get the best results if you were all together. I was correct." replied Erin. She didn't like having to explain herself to the team but would do anything to ensure that David's unorthodox family would understand their relationship.

"Still. There must have been a better way than to try and break us apart?" asked JJ.

"There might have been if I had had more time but there wasn't. There was already plans to transfer yourself and Agent Reid to another team in New York." replied Erin. "I didn't like what I chose to do and neither did David but he did convince me that you would all pull together no matter what I did. He was right, thank god."

"You said to me Agent Prentiss that I chose you to try and blackmail because of your family. You would be correct but, for the record, I was never influenced to transfer you to this team. I knew you had the skills to be on the team without your mothers influence. You might not believe me but David had to convince me not to shout at Aaron for not accepting you." said Erin directly to Emily. She knew that Emily was going to be the most difficult to believe her as she had done a lot of things for the young woman to distrust her.

Silence descended on the conference room everyone was trying to comprehend what they had been told. Did they believe that Strauss really was behind them and that she did what she did to help them or was this just another game to her. Everyone still had their doubts but they all decided that they should give her a chance, even if it was just for Dave. He had always managed to seem happy even with everything that they saw. They all realised, but would never admit, that it might be the love of his wife that kept him going.

As the team thought about what they had been told. Erin leaned over to David and whispered "I don't think we should tell them about the baby just yet. It might cause more trouble just now."

Hearing the word baby peaked Garcia's interested and couldn't help herself from asking "Baby. What baby?"

"Erm... Our grandson. Philip Ryan Mathews was born whilst we were away on our the last case. We are having a wee gathering at the house this weekend and were wondering if you all wanted to join us?" replied Erin. Thanking god for her quick thinking.

"Oh. I love babies and I think it would be a great way for us all to start afresh." suggested Garcia whilst using her adorable pout to convince the rest of the team to go as well.

Once everyone had agreed to go, Hotch reminded everyone there was still lots of work to do.

David managed to grab Hotch and Morgan before they left and pulled them to one side. "Listen guys. We know it's a lot to ask but could you keep the baby news quiet a bit longer as we both feel the team needs time to adjust to our relationship before they find out. Plus, seeing Erin around her family could help their opinions of her before we drop another bomb on them." Both men agreed as they had already agreed to help anyway they could. They knew they would tell the team when the time was right.

As Erin tried to leave by the opposite exit she felt someone follow her out. Turning too quickly had her reaching out for a hand to steady herself.

"Are you alright ma'am? Do you want me to get Rossi?" asked Garcia with concern evident in her voice. She couldn't say she loved the woman but if Rossi loved her, there must be something special about her, so she was willing to give her a chance.

"No, no. I'm alright. I just turned around too quickly." replied Erin as she held on to Penelope to regain her balance.

"Are you sure ma'am. You seem to have lost all your colour as well." asked Garcia. Guiding her to her office, she just about ordered her boss to sit while she went and got Erin some water. "Here you go ma'am. Drink this."

Whilst taking a drink of the water, Erin couldn't help but laugh. Seeing the confused analysis she said "I'm not laughing at you Miss Garcia. I'm laughing at how much you remind me of my daughter Lizzy. She is always looking after everyone and bossing them about. I never really noticed before but she has the same bubbly personality as you as well. You remind me so much of her."

Garcia stood in shock . Not only had Erin given her a compliment she had learned more about her family in 1 minute then she had since she had joined the FBI. She had never seen the Section Chief so unguarded before.

"Thank you ma'am. I think."

"Your welcome and please call me Erin when we are not talking shop. I have always hated being called ma'am. It makes me feel older than I actually am." laughed Erin.

Still believing she was in the twilight zone. Garcia just decided to roll with it.

"Only if you call Penelope."

"Wow my day is getting weirder and weirder. Next thing I know Kevin will ask me to marry him. Ha, aye right." thought Garcia as she watched Erin leave her office with a bounce in her step.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review. Your views are welcome._


	6. The Fairy Godmother

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.**

_AN - All non Criminal Minds characters are my own._

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Work got out of hand. Will try and update quicker next time.  
_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews and opinions are always welcome._

* * *

CHAPTER 6 - The fairy godmother

The rest of the day passed with relative ease for everyone. Nothing more was said about David and Erin's relationship but just because they weren't talking about it didn't mean they weren't all thinking about it.

David and Erin were just glad to get on with the rest of their day as they had a lot to talk about since their meeting with the Director. Both knew they still had lots of questions still to answer but they would get through it together.

Erin was trying to focus on her paperwork instead of lunch as her stomach had been unsettled all day, even before her dizzy turn in front of Penelope. Erin found it funny that she had divulged so much of her life to someone she didn't really know so quickly but put it down to the hormones making her a bit crazy.

"I think that's enough work just now. Someone needs to remember and eat as they are eating for two now." said David as he entered her office holding a plastic bag.

"Whatever it is, get rid of it." said Erin as her hand shot up to cover her mouth. She had forgotten how her appetite changed when she was pregnant.

Noticing the strange look on his wife's face he opened the door and placed the bag outside. "Okay. Offending smelling food gone but you need to eat something as you brought your breakfast up this morning and I doubt you've eaten since then."

"I'll admit I haven't eaten anything since then but my appetite seems to have left the building." said Erin trying to lighten her husbands mood.

"You need to eat something sweetheart. I'll get you anything you want." said David. He was willing to go to the ends of the earth to make sure nothing happened to Erin or the baby. He didn't know if he could survive the loss of of another child.

Deciding to placate her husband she said "If you really loved me, you could get me a chilli cheese burger with fries. Oh and mayo to go with the fries and a large chocolate milkshake." Once she thought about it she realised her cravings had kicked in. She had been thinking about the burger since the meeting this morning but decided not to mention it as David would drop everything to get her one.

"Okay." replied David. He knew women had strange cravings when they were pregnant but something so unhealthy was strange for Erin. "Anything to keep you happy."

"You could just erase the past 5 years then." mumbled Erin.

"Honey. You and I both know you did what you had to to save the team. They don't understand yet that you have been helping not hindering us. Give them time. They'll come around eventually."

"Before or after this child goes to college?" came Erin's witty reply.

"There's the Erin I know and love. My sources tell me you have manged to win one of them over already." replied David as he sat on the edge of Erin's desk.

"Oh and who would that be? I know Aaron and Morgan understand what happened, but understanding and accepting are two very different things."

"Our bubbly tech goddess came to me with some concerns about you after the meeting this morning. She was worried about you after your little turn." said David as he studied his wife.

"Stop trying to read me David. You know I don't like it." snapped Erin. She could always tell when he was just looking at her or trying to read her. The latter being the case this time.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried okay. I knew if you were worried about the baby you would have told me about it but you should keep a note of any other turns and please tell me about them. We are supposed to be in this together." said David as he knelt in front of Erin. He was only being the typical overprotective husband.

Looking into David's eyes Erin knew she could never stay mad at him. It was that lopsided grin that pulled at her heart strings every time.

"I'm fine. It was just a dizzy spell. Nothing to worry about." replied Erin as she gently caressed David's cheek.

"I was thinking." began David as he broke the moment to retake his seat on the desk. "What if we held off telling the team till it became a must. You know, just so they have a chance to see you as more than their Section Chief?"

As Erin thought it over she realised it would give them time to decide about her new job and hopefully get further through the pregnancy as well. 38 weeks was the goal she was to reach. Her doctor had advised them that carrying to full term might not happen due to her age and the fact it was a high risk pregnancy.

"I think I agree with you about not telling them. I don't need to be worrying about what the rest of the team is thinking. It's stressful enough. I'm just glad Eric decided to be so generous with my work hours."

"He's only concerned about you like I am, and Penny. How would you feel if I told her about the baby?" asked David. He wanted someone he could trust to keep an eye on Erin when the team was away and knew that Penelope was the one for the job. When she got going no one stood in her way and he needed someone who could stand up to Erin when she needed to take a break.

Erin understood what her husband was asking and was happy that he had thought of Penelope. "Deal. If you want we could tell her after lunch as I suspect that Agent Morgan won't be able to withstand an interrogation from her."

"You're right there." laughed David. "I'll go get lunch. Be back in about half an hour." said David as he gave Erin a quick kiss then headed out to get the food.

* * *

"Knock, knock." said David as he stood at the entrance to Garcia's lair.

"Enter mere mortal." came the reply from within.

"I was wondering if I could borrow you for a short time?" asked Rossi. He didn't want her to think she was in trouble if Erin summoned her to her office.

"Anything for one of my lambs. You know that." replied Garcia as she removed her headset and pushed away from her desk. "What do you need?"

"I actually need your help but I can't explain it here. Do you mind coming with me to Erin's office as it concerns her as well."

Thinking the worst after her dizzy turn this morning "She's not ill is she? She might not be my favourite person but you care about her and if she's ill then you'd be unhappy and I don't like it when someone I love is unhappy." started Garcia.

Realising he needed to stop the runaway train that is Garcia's mind "No. It's nothing like that. Trust me it's good. We'll explain all."

"Okay. Let me transfer my calls and I'll meet you there in 5 minutes." said Garcia as she picked up the phone to call Kevin to take her calls for a while.

* * *

As she approached Erin's office she felt very apprehensive. Sucking up her courage she knocked on the door as the secretary was no where to be seen. David opened the door and welcomed her in. What she saw made her mouth drop open.

Laying on the couch, fast asleep, was Erin. She looked so very tired but peaceful. It was strange to see such a different side to the usually closed off woman. Sending a questioning look to Rossi he nodded his head towards the corner of the room. "

Sorry about this. When I came back up she had fallen asleep and I didn't have the heart to waken her." said Rossi as he sent a loving look towards his sleeping wife.

"I thought you said she wasn't ill. She looks exhausted. What's going on?" questioned Garcia. Her worries about Erin were being fuelled by Rossi's lack of answers.

"We were going to tell you together but I don't want to waken her just for this. Only Hotch, Morgan and the Director know about this so we are trusting you to keep this quiet."

"Just tell me already. The possibilities that are running through my head are endless and not all are good."

"We're having a baby." said Rossi as he raised his hand just in case she screamed. He really didn't need Erin having a heart attack by Garcia screaming the place down.

"O. M. G! Wow. I didn't realise you two wanted kids." came a very subdued reply.

"Neither did we." said Erin as she rose from the couch.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No need to apologies Penelope. You didn't wake me and please call me Erin."

"I thought you were asleep sweetheart." said David as he sat down beside his wife. "Maybe you should call it a day and go home?"

"Don't get used to this but I think your right." said Erin after yawning into Dave's shoulder. "I'll stay though until Penelope gives you her answer."

"Answer to what?" asked Penelope as she took a seat across from the couple. She couldn't help but see the unguarded side of Erin Strauss. Here sat a woman in the arms of the man she loved who looked to be content to stay there forever. The looks of pure love that were on both faces was enough to melt Garcia's heart. She knew this woman in front of her was going to be a permanent edition to their lives and she was strangely happy with that.

"I would consider it a personal favour if, when the team is out of town on a case, you could keep an eye on Erin. I know she is not the easiest person to get to listen but you seemed to have it cracked without realising it. After what happened this morning I know she would listen to you if I'm not here."

"I would be honoured to help look after the next generation of our wierd but wonderful family which, by the way, you are now part of Erin."

"Thank you Penelope but you don't have to welcome me with open arms just because I'm pregnant." said Erin.

"I'm not. I see the love you two share and can't believe I missed it before. They way you look at each other, even when you were asleep, is the kind of love every little girl dreams of. I can tell you two are soul mates, so what's the point in not welcoming you into our family sooner rather than later." said Garcia. She needed Erin to understand she was doing this because she wanted to and not because she felt pressured to babysit her boss.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me Penelope." replied Erin. "Do you have much work left David or can you get away?"

"Nothing that I can't do at home. I take it you want me to drive you home then?"

"Please. I'm not sure I can stay awake." replied Erin as she stood and started collecting her belongings.

"Don't worry about your files Erin, Rossi. Let your fairy godmother take care of them. If there's anything super urgent I'll forward it to you." said Penelope as she left the office with a flourish.

"Wow. She really is one of a kind." said Erin as she rested her head on David chest.

"You have no idea sweetheart. No idea." replied David as they made their way to the elevator with his arm around her waist. The rumours about them had started already so he decided to throw caution to the wind and show everyone just how much he loved his wife.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed reading this. Not sure if I grasped Garcia's character right. Hope I did her justice though._


	7. Emily's Decision

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.**

_AN - All non Criminal Minds characters are my own._

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My muse left me with no clue of what to write next.  
_

_Reviews and opinions are always welcome. A big thank you to everyone one who has reviewed this story or put it on alert. I am counting down the days until season 8 starts. Hope we see more of Strauss next season as I think she could become a valued side member of the team. Plus I_ **LOVE**_ Strauss/Rossi. lol  
_

* * *

CHAPTER 7 - Emily's decision

"I never thought that Dave would have married again, let alone Strauss." said Emily as she, Reid, Morgan and JJ were packing up to leave later that day.

"I know what you mean. I can't understand why he never mentioned the fact he was married when he rejoined the team." replied JJ as she grabbed her coat and joined the others.

"There is a lot you don't know about their relationship guys. They will tell us everything in due time." said Morgan as he left the others to discuss it further. He didn't want to let slip about the baby so thought it best just to stay out of it. He was happy for David and Erin as they seemed to love each other and that was enough for him.

"What did he mean by that?"

"I don't know Reid but I think he knows something which we don't." replied Emily as they watched Morgan enter the lift.

"You could be right about that" came the voice of Hotch from above them "but I suggest you all go home and think about how you are each going to cope with this news. You need to decide if you can move on from everyone's past actions and see if we can still work as a team." was Hotchs parting words as he went back into his office to finish his mountain of paperwork.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I need a drink. Anyone wanting to join me?"

"No thanks Emily. I'm going home to see my son and to think about all this." replied JJ as she left the office.

"Count me out as well. I need to think about this with a clear head." said Reid as he too followed JJ out.

"Okay. I'll ask PG if she wants to join." thought Emily.

* * *

"Hey PG. you fancy a drink?" asked Emily as she walked into her office. "Why are you researching pregnancies?"

"Oh, a friend of mine just found out she's pregnant and I wanted to refresh my knowledge on it as I have volunteered to keep an eye on her when she's at work." replied Penny. "Whoops. Way to keep it in the vault Penelope." she thought.

"That's lovely you care so much about her. She will be very lucky to have someone like you looking out for her."

"Thanks honey. Can I take a rain check? I was planning to soak in the bath with a wonderfully trashy novel tonight as I have been snowed under helping Rossi."

"I thought Rossi left after lunch. Come to think of it, so did Strauss. Did she order you to cover for them?" asked an annoyed Emily. Not even a full day had passed since their relationship had been disclosed and already Strauss was using her position to get the team to do her bidding.

"No. Nothing of the sort." replied Penny as she tried to find a way out of this conversation. "A family emergency came up and they had to leave. I volunteered to help them."

"Oh well as long as you know what your doing. I don't want to see you being used as one of her pawns. It's not fun."

"I promise you I am not being used as anyone's pawn. They asked for my help. You know I can't say no to helping people. Anyway, I think you should go home and think about your next move." replied Penny.

"What do you mean, my next move?"

"From what I have seen today Rossi is very much in love with our Section Chief. You need to decide if you can accept that and move on from everything you have been through with her or if you are going to hold that grudge against her you've got and lose your friendship with Rossi. The way they look at each other makes me think that if Rossi had to choose between Erin and us, I think we would lose." remarked Penny. She needed to get Emily to really see that Rossi and Erin were serious and that her decision would affect the team.

"Really? He'd choose her instead of his family?" asked a puzzled Emily.

"In a heartbeat." replied Penny. "You forget that they have been in each others family longer than he's been in ours. I thought you would have realised that after what was said this morning."

"A lot was said this morning Penny. Most of which I haven't had time to decipher yet."

"They weren't speaking in code Em. They merely explained the circumstance of their marriage and asked us to join in a celebration of THEIR grandsons birth. I think it is so we see the couple, not the facade that they hide behind at work. It would appear that Rossi has already been accepted in the Strauss family if he thinks of the baby as his grandson." remarked Penny. She really hoped Emily could move past her problems with Erin but she knew that Emily could be too stubborn sometimes for her own good.

Realising that she had only seen one side to Rossi and Strauss she decided to make her decision on how they were outside the office. If Erin and her family had truly accepted Dave and cared for him then surely she could do the same in return for Erin. She didn't want to upset the team balance anymore than she already had by not being able to accept Dave's reasons for lying. The rest of the team had just about forgiven her for lying about her fake death. She was just complaining because David appeared to have found his perfect match.

"Fine. I will be civil towards her and I won't decide until after the weekend. Deal?"

"Deal. Now go home and relax. We are still grounded till next week. We can go out after Rossi's little get together as a team and see what everyone thought of the Strauss/Rossi family." suggested Penny.

"I think that's a good idea. Do you think Strauss will realise that we will all be profiling her on Saturday?"

"Probably." replied Penny as she gathered her things and left behind Emily. "I mean she has been married to Rossi for 7 years. He's probably the reason none of you have ever got a good read off of her." laughed Penny.

"You're probably right. She has always had that blank expressionless stare that Hotch and Rossi do so well. I always thought it was something you picked up by being in politics for so long."

"I know I'm right. I'll see you tomorrow and don't over think this." replied Garcia as Emily got into the lift and she went to meet Kevin.

"I promise to try. See you later."

As the rest of the week flew by no one spoke of Erin and David relationship. Profiles were made and sent off as everyone eagerly awaited the weekend.

* * *

**_AN_ -** _Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and don't worry_, _the next chapter is the barbeque. I hope to have it finished by the end of the week. :)_


	8. The Weekend

_A.N. - I would just like to say a big thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story. Hope you enjoy this very long awaited chapter. _

* * *

CHAPTER 8 - The Weekend

As Erin stood watching the kids talking on the back deck she felt David's arms wrap around her waist and place a protective hand on her stomach. He had been doing that subconsciously since they found out about the baby.

"Don't worry so much sweetheart. It's not good for your blood pressure. Everything will be fine."

"I can't help it. What if they don't get along with the kids? I'm not sure if I can do this David." said Erin as she turned to embrace her husband.

"You are the strongest woman I know. Look at everything we've been through. Compared to that you can make it through one afternoon with the team."

"This is different David and you know it." snapped Erin as she left the comfort of David's arms. "What if they can't see past everything that I've done. I couldn't bare it if this caused a rift between you and your family."

"You and the kids are my family Erin. If the team can't accept that it's their problem. I've made my bed and I'm quite happy to lie in it, as long as its the same bed as yours." replied David whilst giving Erin his trademark cocky grin. No matter the team's view on Erin, he was never going to leave or intentionally harm her. He loved her and his stepchildren too much to hurt them that way.

"Why don't you go and do your duties as grandma and spoil our adorably cute grandson with your attention?" questioned Dave. He knew holding Philip would cheer her up. "I'll finish up here."

"Okay. Shout me when they start arriving." replied Erin as she left to go steal her grandson from his father.

Not 5 minutes after Erin had left, Mudgie started barking signalling to Dave that a car was pulling up. Following the dog to the door he wondered who would be first to arrive. His money was on Garcia as she always had a weak spot for babies.

As Dave opened the door he was greeted to the unmistakable sound of Kevin Lynch whining about why he had to come as he wasn't even part of their team.

"You are here because it's a family barbeque and you just happen to be my boyfriend Kevin. Plus, I didn't want anymore complaints from my neighbours about you playing video games too loud."

"Fine. Fine. I'll let it drop, if only I had an incentive to be good." mused Kevin.

"I'll give you an incentive." said Dave from the porch. "I'll forget I ever saw you naked."

Kevin's face turned a lovely shade of red whilst Penny burst out laughing.

"Are we the first here?"

"Yes all knowing one but I had a feeling you'd arrive first. Everyone is out back cooing over Philip. I can already tell he is going to be quite the ladies man when he grows up." said David as he led them both through the house to the back.

When they arrived Erin was sitting between Anna and Lizzy with Philip fast asleep in her arms. Tom and James (Anna's husband) were trying to start the grill.

"Put down the matches and step away from the grill. You both know that no one touches Bet but me." said David as he raced over to stop them from damaging his precious grill.

"Oh brother. I knew having a barbeque was a bad idea. Looks like we are having pizza for lunch again." said Erin which caused both her daughters to laugh.

"I'll get the takeout menus from the kitchen just in case mum." replied Lizzy.

"You never know. One of the team might be able to pry him away from it." mused Anna after her laughter had died down.

"Hang on. Who's Bet?" asked Kevin. He was completed lost on the inside joke and Penny looked the same.

"Oh. Penelope, Mr Lynch I didn't realise you'd arrived. Where are my manners. These are my daughters Anna and Lizzy and the blonde man being shoed away from the grill is my son Tom."

"The other man hiding behind the grill is my husband James." commented Anna as she stood to greet the couple. "Bet is what we named the grill. It's short for ..." the rest was drowned out by the doorbell ringing and Mudgie barking his head off which caused Philip to stir.

"I'll get it." said Anna as she was closest. "Will you be alright with him mum?"

"I've got him. Don't worry. I managed you three didn't I." replied Erin as she continued to rock Philip who had already started to calm down.

The sight that greeted Hotch, Morgan, Reid and JJ was not what they expected. The woman who answered the door looked like a younger version of the section chief but with a slimmer figure and dark brown hair.

"Come in. Everyone's out back." greeted Anna. "You must be the rest of the team. Pleased to meet you ..." she began as she shook each of their hands and welcomed them by name.

"You have us at a slight disadvantage." said Hotch. "Are you Anna or Lizzy?"

"Sorry. I'm Anna. We're non-identical twins thankfully. Lizzy has blond hair just like mum." replied Anna as she led them through the house. They entered the back yard to lots of laughter.

"What did I miss? Has he realised he never cleaned Bet after the last barbeque we had?"

"He's just figured that out. You might need to get those takeout menus now." replied Erin as she stood to pass Philip to his mother so she could greet the team.

After proper introductions had been given and the drinks handed out Garcia was still wondering about Bet.

"You know, you never finished explaining why Tom and James weren't allowed to touch Bet." commented Garcia to Anna. She had been itching to hold Philip since she first lay eyes on him.

"Who's Bet?" asked Emily. She had noticed the two women had been chatting quite happily and wanted to get involved to see what Strauss's kids were really like.

"Bet is the name these kids gave the grill." said Dave as he cut into their conversation. He was happy the team seemed to be making an effort, even Emily.

"But why is it called Bet?" asked Kevin again.

"Because it is short for ..." began David.

"Better not be burnt again." said everyone at the same time.

"Once." shouted Dave. "I burned the food once and you lot are never going to let me live that down."

"It was more than once and you know it." laughed Lizzy.

"But we let you away with it because you know where to get the best pizza." continued Erin as she leaned over to give him a kiss. The intimacy of her action not going unnoticed by the team.

"I've always wondered why you kept me around." replied David as he pulled Erin closer to him.

* * *

Whilst waiting for the pizza to arrive the team started to split up and socialise with different members of the Strauss/Rossi family. Hotch and JJ were giving Anna and James advice about their new son. Little tricks to help with the sleepless nights. Garcia had finally gotten her hands on Philip and was rocking him whilst talking with Erin and David on the deck. David thought they were going to fight over the poor boy, as Garcia refused to hand him over to Erin claiming she had lots of missed hugs to catch up on.

Morgan and Kevin had taken the hint from Reid and left him alone with Lizzy. The young genius found the even younger doctor to be quite interesting. Who knew one of Erin Strauss's kids would be a fan of sci-fi and Doctor Who or that they already had tickets for comic-con. His perfect woman was standing in front of him. Beautiful, intelligent, funny and a lover of sci-fi. If only she wasn't the daughter of his boss. God had a sick sense of humour sometimes.

Emily noticed that Tom didn't engage in any of the conversations. If she didn't know any better she would have thought he was trying to be invisible. She decided to make the effort and see what was troubling him.

"Hey Tom. What's up?"

"Oh hey. Nothing much. Just got some thing's on my mind."replied Tom as he sipped his coke.

"Anything I can help with? It sometimes helps to talk about it, especially with someone outside your family as they won't have a personal view."

"I got my dream job but it would cause my mum so much more stress than she needs right now. We all agreed to keep an eye on her but who wants to hear that their son has been accepted into the FBI. She will totally flip out which is really not good for her or or... I should so stop talking now."

"Wow. You got excepted into the Academy? I think she will be very proud that you are following in her footsteps." replied Emily. She wanted to ask about Erin's health but decided to ask Dave instead. She didn't want Tom to think she was fishing for information.

"You could be right but your talking about the woman who never let any of us go anywhere without hourly update calls and a full itinerary of our plans if we went out with friends. She has always been overprotective of all of us. She says it's because she saw what evil there is in the world when she was in the field. I understand that but she won't like me being in the field if she's stuck behind a desk."

"I see your point but every parent has to learn to step back from their child's life. She might find it hard but if she loves you she'll support you no matter what." replied Emily. "Anyway, I didn't realise you mum used to be in the field?"

"She was a field agent till I was about 3. She took the desk job after she was shot in the shoulder by a suspect she was chasing. The desk job was Dad's idea, as he didn't like Mum's job, so they compromised. She could stay at the FBI as long as it was behind a desk. She always preferred the field though."

Emily couldn't believe what she was hearing. Strauss had been in the field before and she had never wanted a desk job. She did it for her family. Wow was all Emily could think. Erin was a different person from Strauss.

"You need to tell them both Tom as they deserve to hear it from you."

"What do you mean? Where else would they find out?" asked Tom. He knew he shouldn't have told Emily anything.

"They both work at the FBI. Not only that but the BAU gives a report on who they don't think will make it and Strauss isn't a common surname either. Everyone will guess that you are related."

"I guess your right, they should hear it from me. Thanks for the advice Emily. Do you fancy a game of pool? I warn you. I take Dave's money off him every time."

"Sounds good but Dave is rubbish at pool so stop trying to psyche me out. Your against a pro here." replied Emily as she followed Tom to the den.

"Whatever. Fancy putting you money where your mouth is?" asked Tom

"Your on." replied Emily as they shook hands.

* * *

"Well, I think that went very well." said David as he put the last pizza box into the bin.

"Don't let it go to your head, but I think your right."

"Everyone seemed to get on rather well but I'll need to have a talk with Reid on Monday."

"Oh. Why is that?" asked Erin. She hadn't seen him do anything that would upset

anyone.

"No need to worry. It's just the protective father talk. He seemed to REALLY hit it off with Lizzy. If you know what I mean."

"I must be losing my touch. I never noticed." mused Erin as she thought about Reid's behaviour.

"He did sit beside her the entire afternoon and he glared at Morgan when he tried to start a conversation with her."

"Just point out to him that I could become his mother-in-law. That should be enough to get him to rethink his advances on Lizzy." laughed Erin as she thought about Reid dating her daughter. "Anyway. I'd like to get back to what we were discussing this morning."

"Oh. What was that?" asked a puzzled Dave.

"I think it involved a bed which we were both lying in." replied Erin as she wrapped her arms around David's waist.

"Well I wouldn't want to upset a pregnant woman. So where should we have this talk?" asked David as he pulled Erin closer.

"I think the bedroom is a good place to start." replied Erin as she left the comfort of David's arms and headed to the stairs. "Are you coming or not?"

"Oh I'm coming." said David as he bounded up the stairs after Erin. "Even the most dangerous unsubs couldn't keep me from you."


	9. Some things are better left in the past

**AN - Sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have been having to look after a family member who is going through cancer at the moment. Will try and upload more than every couple of months. Soz again**

**Enjoy, please R & R**

* * *

After the barbecue, the next few weeks flew by. The team was called away on a couple of cases that took them to Philadelphia, San Francisco and Houston. Erin's pregnancy was progressing well and she and Penelope had developed a very close friendship. Penny had decided that to make sure Erin was eating properly so they would go out to lunch everyday when the team was away on a case. She had found her asleep at her desk a few times but it was only when Dave was away on cases.

The rumour mill was going at a fast pace too as talk about the Assistant Directors replacement was confirmed to be Erin Strauss. David had given Erin his full support and said she should follow her gut. At that moment her gut was saying "chilli burger' but she decided to go for her dream and accept as long as her hours were reduced until after the baby came. Eric was happy to give her reduced hours and work from home when needed, as that meant he didn't have to offer the position to Shane Peterson from Major Crimes.

Tom had started his FBI training the previous week after he told his Mum and David. Both were pleased that he was joining the Academy and warned him that he might get some stick for who he was related to. He took their advice and was already showing that he was going to be a remarkable agent in his own right.

It was a quiet Friday morning as Erin sat reading over the latest report from A team. She remembered that she needed to go clothes shopping after work as her bump had now popped and the majority of her clothes didn't fit. They were also going to have to tell the team soon as her bump was beginning to gain stares at work but one well placed Strauss glare and they would turn tail and run. There was only so much a large handbag could hide but thankfully Penelope had agreed to go shopping with her for maternity clothes that looked like she was still a woman in a high powered job and not a walking incubator.

The ringing of her phone brought her out of her day-dreaming.

"Yes?." Asked Erin as she tried to regain her composure.

"Sorry to disturb Ma'am but Agent Prentiss would like a word. Shall I send her in?" Asked her secretary.

"Certainly Sara. Hold my calls please unless it's urgent."

"Yes Ma'am."

After a swift knock on her door and a quick "Come in" Emily entered her office. Making sure the door was locked behind her she made her way towards Erin's desk.

"Please take a seat Agent Prentiss." Said Erin.

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Now, what can I do for you Agent Prentiss?"

"I just wanted to know what your plan was?" Asked Emily as she started to study Erin.

"What do you mean? Plan?" Asked a very confused Erin. Things between the two women had appeared to be getting better. They were never going to become best friends but Erin had been trying to be more open to the team since her marriage to David had been revealed.

"Your plan involving Rossi." Snapped Emily.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I used some of my old interpol connections and found out everything I could about you. There is no way you married Rossi for love. You had only been divorced for 3 months before you dug your claws into Rossi for his money." Snapped Emily.

"How dare you come into my office and start throwing allegations around about my private life." Replied a very annoyed Erin. "I think you should leave now Agent Prentiss before I loose what little temper I have left."

"I'm not going anywhere. At least until you give me the truth."

"I do not have to explain myself to you Agent Prentiss." Replied Erin as she stood and reached for the phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sneered Emily as she snatched the phone out of her grasp.

"I don't know what has gotten into you Agent Prentiss but you have given me no choice. You are suspended immediately until further notice." Said Erin as she made her way to the phone on the coffee table to have security come and escort Emily off the premises.

"I knew it." Shouted Emily. "You want to get rid of us one by one so you can finally get rid of our team. I wont let you do this."

"What on earth..." Started Erin only to be cut off as Emily pushed her away from the phone.

BANG.

Emily stood motionless over Erin's body as she looked at what she had done. She was finally brought round from her trance when she noticed a red stain on the floor beside Erin's head. Realising what she had done she needed to get out of there.

"Thank you for your time Ma'am. I'll let her know you don't want to be disturbed." Said Emily as she left the office.

"Good bye Agent Prentiss."

"Good bye Sara. She doesn't want to be disturbed at the moment. I'd give her a few hours to get herself together." Said Emily as she tried to get out as quickly as possible without drawing attention to herself.

"Oh, I see." Replied Sara. "She has been coping so well with the baby messing with her hormones. I guess she couldn't hold it back any longer."

"Wait. Baby? What baby?"

"I ... I thought they had told the team already. Please forget I mentioned it. I don't want to spoil their surprise about their new addition to their family." Replied a very flustered Sara.

"You mean Grand-baby right?" Asked a now very worried Emily.

_"Oh god. What have I done." Thought Emily._

"Em... No. I really shouldn't say anymore. I can tell I have spoiled their surprise so please, when they do tell you act surprised."

"Sure. No problem." Said Emily as she started planing how to get out of the country already. She really didn't want to leave but there was no way she could keep her job after this. The team, especially Rossi, wouldn't understand why she had to do it.

"Looks like I'll have to phone Clyde." Muttered Emily as she entered the lift.

"Please tell me it's just for a chat and not for anything more as he is totally not your type."

"PG. What are you doing here?" Replied a flustered Emily.

"Lizzy, Anna, Tom, Erin and I are treating Rossi to a surprise birthday lunch. Don't tell him if you see him. We have it all planned out." Laughed Penelope as she thought about his face when he realised he wasn't having a quiet lunch with Erin in the cafeteria.

"Don't worry PG, I won't tell him anything."

"Thank you honey bunch. See you later." Replied Penelope as she made her way towards Erin's office.

"I'm truly sorry PG. Just tell them I'm truly sorry." Said Emily as the elevator doors closed.

"What?" Asked Penelope as she turned back around but the doors had already closed.

_"Weird" Thought Penelope. "Sorry for what?"_

"Good afternoon Sara. Is she on a call?" Asked Penelope.

"Not at the moment. Agent Prentiss said she wanted to be left alone for a few hours." Replied Sara.

"That's weird." Said Penelope. "She knows we're going to Rossi's surprise lunch today."

"She has been quite forgetful lately. Must be baby brain."

"Must be." Replied Garcia as entered Erin's Office.

"Erin? Are you in here?" Asked Penelope as she looked round the apparently empty office.

"Oh my god!" Shouted Garcia as she rushed to Erin' side.

"What's going on?" Asked Sara as she came running into the office.

"Call an ambulance quick. She's unconscious and appears to have hit her head."

"Please don't die Erin." Whispered Penelope "Rossi can't loose another person he loves. I can't loose another person I love."

* * *

**AN - Believe it or not but I am a big fan of Paget Brewster as Emily. Unfortunately I needed a bad guy for this chapter and she was the best choice.**

**I have started a poll on the Strauss/Rossi baby. Will leave the poll open till it's time to meet the new addition to the family.**

**P.S The poll is on my account page.**


	10. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**Hi all. I will apologize again for not uploading sooner but my muse ran away after I turned Prentiss into a baddy. **

**Hope you enjoy this next installment.**

**Plz R&R**

* * *

"Where is she?" Shouted Rossi as he entered the hospital waiting room.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been on time."

"It's not your fault Penelope." Replied Rossi as he gave her a hug. "I'm just glad you found her. Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"All I know is she was lying unconscious on the ground and it looked like she hit her head off of the coffee table. I'm sorry but I don't know how long she was like that for." Replied Penelope as she began to cry again.

"Come here pretty lady. There's no need to cry. I'm sure they'll both be fine."

"Thank you Der"

"No problem. Let's go get a coffee as I doubt you're going to leave until you hear how they are."

"Do you want anything Rossi?" Asked Derek as he put a comforting arm round Penelope.

"No thanks Morgan. I'm going to see if I can find a Doctor."

"I'll get you one anyway" Said Morgan as he led Penelope away.

"Excuse me? Nurse?"

"Yes Sir?"

"My wife was brought in a while ago and I would like to speak to her Doctor."

"Sure Sir. What's her name?" Asked the very chipper nurse.

"Rossi. Erin Rossi."

"I'm sorry Sir. There's no one here with that name. Are you sure you've got the correct hospital?"

"Yes I'm sure. Try her work name. Strauss. Erin Marie Strauss."

"Ah. Yes Sir. She is being seen by Doctor Hamilton at the moment. I'll let her know your waiting." Said the nurse as she went through the restricted doors.

"Have you called the children yet?" Asked Hotch as he came to stand beside his best friend.

"Oh. I' haven't. Lizzy even works here. She could find out what's going on." Replied Rossi as he dug he phone out of his pocket.

"I'll phone Anna and Tom whilst you phone Lizzy."

"Thank you Hotch."

After getting off the phone with Lizzy he realised that they must have had something planned to cheer him up on his birthday as the children knew of his yearly trip to see Thomas Gates and he could hear Anna and Tom firing questions down the phone about what had happened.

Within half an hour the three very worried siblings were at the hospital. Lizzy gave a quick nod and went straight through to find an update on her mother's condition whilst Anna and Tom took up positions on either side of Dave. From the way that Dave put an arm around both of his step-children you could have been fooled into thinking he was their actual father and not just step-father.

The silence was broken by Penelope. "Have any of you guys seen Emily?"

"No. I haven't seen her since this morning." Replied Reid.

"Same here." "Nor me." Came the replies from Morgan and Hotch.

"She said she had some things to take care of and she'd see me later.

"What time was that JJ?"

"About 11 o'clock. Why?"

"I had a really weird conversation with her just before I found Erin. She said to say she was sorry, really sorry."

"Where was this conversation Penelope?" Asked a worried Hotch. He had been trying to contact Prentiss since they had arrived at the hospital but she wasn't answering her phone.

"The elevator outside Erin's office at about also told me that Emily said that Erin didn't want to be disturbed for the next few hours which is strange as she knew we were going out to lunch today."

"I wonder what she was doing there?" Muttered Hotch.

"She had been into see Erin." Said Sara. "Sorry to intrude but I couldn't sit in the office and wait any longer. I just wanted to know if they're going to be alright?"

"They?" Asked Reid and JJ at the same time.

"Oh god. I've done it again."

"It's fine Sara. It's time I explained what's going on." Replied Rossi. "Wait. What do you mean again?"

"I thought Agent Prentiss knew about... you know and she put two and two together. Again I'm really sorry."

"It's fine Sara." Said Rossi as he gave her a hug. He knew Erin thought of Sara as another daughter and was always looking out for her.

"Anyway." Began Rossi as he stood in front of his extended family. "For those of you who don't know Erin and I are expecting a baby. We were both very shocked when we found out last month as with our ages we didn't think it was a possibility anymore."

"Wow." Said Reid.

"Congratulations. How far a long is she?" Asked JJ.

"She just hit 5 months this week."

"I'm really happy for you Rossi. I know how much you want to be a father. I really do hope they're both okay."

"Thanks JJ. Are you okay kid? You seem a bit quiet."

"No. I'm fine. I mean congrats Rossi. Although you should know that women can get pregnant at just about any age now. Some women in their ..."

"Okay! Enough kid." Said Morgan. "What he is trying to say Rossi is that we are all happy for you and we're here if you need us."

"Em. Right. What he said." Replied Reid as he retook his seat.

"Dave!" Shouted Lizzy as she came through the ominous doors.

"Lizzy. What is it?" Can we see her yet?"

"Not just yet." Replied Lizzy as she signalled for him to follow her. "Her Doctor wants to speak to you whilst they're moving her upstairs."

"Why are they taking her upstairs?"

"Please Dave. Doctor Hamilton will explain everything. Follow me." Said Lizzy as she took him through.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this Der?"

"I don't know mama, but I have the same feeling."

* * *

**Don't forget that the poll on the Rossi/Strauss baby is still open on my account page.  
**


End file.
